What happens in Rome Stays in Rome
by Raven-haired beauty
Summary: This is chapter 12 of Then Came You. Artemis has just surprised Wally by showing up for his birthday. Please look for more chapters for Then Came You!


Chapter 12

**Please Review! I hope y'all enjoy. Please continue reading Then Came You!;) Thanks so much y'all rock! This is my first intimate scene so I hope y'all like it. **

"Sorry," Wally apologized with his cheeks as red as his hair as he looked at the woman straddling him. Her long blonde locks framed her face perfectly as she leaned forward to kiss her boyfriend. Wally ended the kiss as the two paused to catch their breaths, "Artemis," he cupped her face ever so gently; "I love you." The way he said it sent chills up her spine in a good way in fact it made her love him even more.

"I love you too," Artemis said with her arms around his neck. The couple stared into each other's eyes. In that moment they had made a silent decision. Not a word was spoken as the two walked into his bedroom. Her steel gray eyes met his emerald green eyes, their foreheads touched against one another's as their lips once again met.

The red haired man's lips nibbled on her lower lip asking for permission to enter. When her lips parted she allowed his tongue to enter; their tongues danced against one another each fighting for dominance. Artemis became surprised when she felt her boyfriend deepening the kiss. A small moan escaped the blonde's lips as Wally maneuvered her back to the mattress.

Wally smiled at the beauty before him with her long blonde locks sprawled on the pillow. "Are you sure?" Wally asked. He knew he wanted this, but he wanted to make sure she wanted it as well.

"I don't think I'm ready to go all the way," Artemis answered honestly, this was the first time Wally had seen her vulnerable. He knew she was stubborn, and always had to have the last say, but this was the first he had ever sensed her insecurities. "Artemis, you are beautiful, I love you and I respect you," Artemis smiled at her boyfriend putting a finger to his lips to stop him from continuing. "Wally, I'm not ready to go all the way, but I am ready to go farther besides kissing," she said. Wally raised an eyebrow at her, but soon understood as his girlfriend sat up looking at him with her full of lust. Artemis straddled over her boyfriend taking off his shirt. After she tossed his shirt to the floor, the olive skinned beauty placed her hands on his chest.

She was marveled by his six pack. Her hands moved up and down his chest feeling his bare skin. A small groan escaped his mouth which caused a grin to form on Artemis's face earning a moan from a groan from an experienced man.

She kissed his lips then she kissed the spot on his neck that made him make a funny noise every time she kissed him there. Wally enjoyed every moment of it. His hands reached behind her gently caressing her bottom, then his fingertips lightly played with the bottom of her shirt.

In one swift motion the Olympian trainee removed Artemis's shirt. She smiled at him nodding her head as she allowed his hands to unhook her bra that was the only thing left to expose her breast. Once her bra was tossed to the floor, the blonde couldn't but feel slightly bashful by the way he was staring at her, Wally sensed her insecurity, "Artemis you're perfect," he said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. He tilted his head so he could kiss down her neck then down to her breast. His tongue licked and kissed all over her cleavage, Artemis had never felt anything like this before. Her hands grasped the sheets of the bed and then tangled themselves in her lover's hair. Her heavy breathing got caught in her throat as she felt him slide off her pants leaving her in her underwear. He gently squeezed her large breasts and caressed her skin determined to give her pleasure. Little did he know that she wanted to give him pleasure as well. Sitting up she pinned Wally to the bed sliding off his pants leaving him only in his boxers with the flash lightning bolt, she gave him a questioning look that Wally answered her with a lopsided smile.

Giving her a lustful kiss with his left hand resting on the mattress while his other hand began to stroke her through her panties; Artemis closed her eyes and moaned Wally's name over and over again. The red haired man just watched her facial expressions. Every moan and squeal she made aroused him more and more.

In a matter of moments he removed her panties dropping them to the floor. Then his fingers gently rubbed her sensitive area until she met her peak, Artemis felt herself begin to lose control, but she felt fully satisfied when her boyfriend replaced his fingers with his tongue. Gasping as she felt his warm tongue slide inside her she released a loud moan that Wally was sure could have been heard through the next room. When she climaxed Wally brought his face closer to hers, she smiled at him and then kissed him tasting herself on his lips.

As she kissed him her nails gently scratched his back thin with a seductive grin she said, "You're turn." Artemis was indeed nervous about pleasing Wally, since this was her first time to ever do this kind of thing. When she pulled down his boxers Artemis couldn't hide the gasp she released when she saw the size of his manhood, Wally smirked at her, but Artemis said, "Wipe that 'cocky' grin off your face, West."

Using her hands and mouth she pleasured him causing him to reach his climax in a matter of minutes. She slowly bobbed her head up and down on his erection. He moaned softly placing his hands in her long blonde hair. It didn't take long for her to get a pace going that fully satisfied Wally causing him to release in her mouth. He had tried to warn her so she could pull away in time, but he was too late. "I'm sorry, babe," Wally apologized.

Truth be told Artemis didn't think it tasted that bad, "Believe me, Wally, if it was that bad I would have let you know," she teased as she kissed him enjoying the way his hands rubbed and caressed her back.

"I love you, Artemis Crock," Wally whispered kissing her shoulder, neck, and then her lips.

"I love you too, Wally Rudolph West," Artemis whispered tangling her fingers in his red hair and then kissed his lips. That night the couple slept together in each other's arms enjoying the other's company. Their bodies pressed against each other, that night the couple slept with smiles on their faces as they slept the one they loved.

**Please Review and Continue reading Then Came You!;) **


End file.
